I am Trilogy
by WhereDidYouGo
Summary: Mary-Lynette see's a figure walking towards her up the hill... but after a weird "accident" she wonders what she is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Huh, this story has been sitting in my file unfinished forever now, and I thought It was a fanfic for Twilight, not the Night World. Well… I guess this will just sound like all the other fanfics like this, since I have no clue what I wanted to do with it, and I don't want it to go for waste. I also need to try and write more One Shot. Only successfully done two and one might be made longer too, so really only one.**

Mary-Lynnette POV

I could feel the soft, moist grass on my back, as I lay on my favorite hill and watch the stars twinkle up against there black canvas. It was a very silent night. All I could hear was my breathing, and then I herd soft, repeated thuds, like footsteps, heading towards me. All I could see was a black outline of a person. I wasn't sure who is was other then that I knew him.

As he walks towards me I realized it wasn't who I thought. It was someone I used to love with all my heart, before I meet _him_, and realized that this guy was evil.

"But-but I _killed _you?" I whispered into the darkness. The figured stopped.

"You only _thought _that you killed me. It will take much more then silver and fire to kill me." It started walking towards me and produced a wooden knife. "You on the other hand, are new. All you need is this knife into your heart, and you are gone, _forever_."

The knife flew to my chest and stopped just above it, hovering there.

"Get the _fuck _out of my head." And the knife then went straight into my heart. Then a bunch of light came out of my body and he went flying. I got up, the wound already healing. I stopped right next to him, and looked into his terrified eyes.

"I am not what you thought I was. Wood has nothing on me. For I am-"

Then I woke up, I sat up in bed panting.

"It is just a dream." I said to myself. I put my hand to my chest, and saw a faint red scar disappear, right where my heart is.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hey y'all! I decided to make this into a trilogy. **

Mary-Lynette POV

I was walking down the road to meet Mark and Jade at the new dinner. I rather have stayed at home and think about what I hope was a dream. _But if it was a dream, how did I get the scar? _I came up to the dinner door and pushed it open.

*_*

I was sitting on my bed, my head up against the wall, still thinking about my dream. Why does it bother me so much, because it had Jeremy in it? Because I was some creature that my subconscious knows and this is its way of trying to tell me but instead waking me up.

What night world creatures are out there? I must have been one of those in my dream. I wasn't a vampire, other wise I would have been dead with the wood. I better ask someone about it.

*_*

I was walking down the street to the sister's house. I wanted to talk to them while Mark wasn't there, since I don't want to tell him and make him worry.

As I was nearing the sister's house I walk by a large bush, then the next thing I know, I am gagged and being drag into the bush and into the forest behind it.

"Don't worry, I am not going to do anything to you, but you will learn what you are ready to know.

**A/N I know I know, so short. I have only done a trilogy once, and it was for poems, and the second one was the shortest so maybe it is just the way I write. Next chapter is going to have lots of answers then I will ask u guys if u want a sequel.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mary-Lynette POV

I was dragged into the forest, and the guy who grabbed me let me go in a clearing. He went a stood beside eight other men and women.

"Welcome, new comer!" A man with gold eyes said; open his arms out wide like he was going to hug me. I stepped back.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You finally had the dream. If it is the best dream in the world, or the worst nightmare to ever exist, you had the dream. The dream that told you who you are.

"It didn't I was cut off while I was saying who I was in the dream." I knew what he was talking about, I didn't get it, but I knew.

"You are the new Silver Dragon!" said the man with gold eyes.

"What!?!?" I yelled. I have never herd of such thing.

"You are a dragon. We all are. I am Eric, the Gold Dragon. That is Lyle, the green dragon. Steven the bronze dragon, Opal the white dragon…" I listen to him as he pointed at each person, saying there names and a colored dragon.

After he was done, I looked at hi blankly. "Am I a person of the Night?"

"No, you aren't. You are a guardian dragon. You protect the humans from the night world."

"But-but. What?"

"Our goal is to destroy the Night World creatures."

"But my soul mate is a vampire." I said meekly. I looked down at my shoes.

"Then that person is a part of the guardians. We are all soul mates to the Night World. If they accept that you are human, then they will protect humans, even after they find out you weren't."

"So I am a silver dragon?"

"Yes, we will help you do your first transformation, then after that you will be able to do it with no problem." An imaged came into my head, of a silver colored dragon flying through the sky. Then I felt a shiver go through my body and my mind went balnk. When I opened my eyes, the world looked so different. I looked at myself to see that I was a silver dragon. I stretched my wings and took off into the sky, blending in to the sunset as Twilight came. I looked behind me too see nine dragons flying behind me. Black, blue, brass, bronze, copper, green, red, white, gold, then me, as the silver dragon. I looked up into the sky and thank the world for this gift.

**THE END**

**A/N – So how you liked it? It is now over, but if you want a sequel, just PM me or post a review saying you do. PLEASE R/R!!!!!**


	4. NOTE!

**A/N – Just so you know, there is a sequel to this. Another trilogy, and no Ash yet. I am not sure if I am writing another one or not. I have not read the Night World in a while either so I need to refresh before I do anything anyways. So yea check it out please. It is called "I Am Trilogy 2 Silver Crown". **


End file.
